Vermillion
by RedAzalea13
Summary: AU. Pre-massacre. Both had been from prestigious clans, both had been bound by the cruel fate, and both had met themselves in unexpected events. Would knowing each other change each other's lives? Itasaku.
1. The Haruno Heir

* * *

Hey, did you hear?"

If the genius Uchiha Itachi would like something to wake him up, it was definitely not his best friend barging into his room without knocking. He groaned and dug his face onto the bed.

"Hey, dude. Wake up!" He shook his best friend awake. Itachi groaned louder, and threw him a pillow. Shisui just caught the thrown object aimed at his face, "Woah, that could hurt!" he joked sarcastically, "Well anyway I'm just going to--

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" If the genius Uchiha Itachi would like to be ordered in the morning, it was definitely not his little brother telling him that a rat had made its way onto his favorite bear. Still digging his face on to the bed, he muffled, "Sasuke, don't tell me it's a rat again." His brother nodded dumbly. "Let me guess. It had black fur, brown tail, with a white spot on its left ear, and it had black eyes..." He sighed, "Haven't I taught you how to kill it?"

Sasuke hung his head low, "But I don't want to kill it, Brother. That rat has a life too."

Itachi moved his head to the right so he could see his sulking brother, "Alright, I'll help you throw it away."

Shisui snickered, wherein he received a death glare from the weasel. He looked away and cleared his throat, "Ehem, so as I was saying, I was here to inform you that the Haruno heir would return to Konoha from the village of Amegakure," He paused. "And I wonder if you're interested?" He looked at his best friend with his onyx orbs and he didn't receive any response.

He put his hand on his short, spiky hair. "You know, Itachi. The Harunos are one of the most prestigious clans in the leaf village." He got a perverted smirk on his face, "They say that their heir was really strong, beautiful, intelligent and really fuckabl--

He threw his last pillow really hard and successfully hit its target. The pillow landed right on Shisui's face making him fall back against the wall and hit his head. After that, he fell flat on his face.

Itachi glared at him, trying to save the last ounce of innocence of his little brother. He snatched a glance at Sasuke whose mouth was curved into an 'o'. Oh no, was he too late?

Sasuke balled his fists together, "Sugoi, Nii-san. You should teach how to do that!" He grinned victoriously. Itachi refused the urge to roll his eyes.

He sat up and poked his little brother's forehead, "Next time." He then stood up and walked towards the outside of the room, leaving behind the sulking Sasuke and unconscious Shisui.

* * *

"Ohayo, Itachi." He was greeted by his mother's smile, "Training?"

He nodded in response. His mother's smile grew larger, "Well, take care."

He ate his breakfast before he went off.

* * *

Itachi threw a shuriken at a bull's eye, 'I need a training partner." He thought. 'I already mastered how to throw a shuriken perfectly.'

"Training again?" His best friend was leaning against the tree, his face was unusually red. Itachi didn't even acknowledge Shisui's presence. "You know, I've brought a training partner because I know you'll need it." His little brother appeared.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms together, "Hmph." He glared at Shisui.

Shisui was holding his stomach, laughing hysterically, "You actually thought that your training partner would be your brother?" He laughed more, and then stopped when he received a glare from the both of his cousins. He sighed, "Alright, here's your training partner."

A girl about his age, with dazzling, long pink hair and emerald eyes appeared from his best friend's rear. She was wearing a white kimono with pink obi and cherry blossoms scattered on the dress. "Ummm..."

Itachi glared at her with the Sharingan. After that, his gaze went to Shisui, "Are you underestimating me?" He asked coldly, "Where did that girl came from, anyway?

Shisui put his hands on his hips, "You know Itachi, you always judge a book by its cover." He rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you fight her then you would know." Itachi shook his head. "I don't want to hear little girls crying, it would most probably hinder my training."

He saw the girl frowned, but it disappeared once he saw it.

Shisui smirked, "How about, the both of you train Taijutsu? I heard that you were so great about it, Mr. Genius." He commented sarcastically, "Come on, Sasuke. Let's watch this on top of that tree." He pointed at a tall branch and gave Sasuke a piggy back ride.

He felt Itachi's glare deepened but he paid no attention. Once they were on the top of a tree, he yelled, "Don't take her too much lightly Itachi! It may cause your Uchiha pride to rust!" He took a deep breath, "Begin!"

The girl stood there doing nothing, "Uhhmmm..." He frowned slightly, was this some kind of a joke? He inwardly sighed; whatever, he's just going to finish this fast and bring the poor girl home.

At a flash, he went to the rear of the girl and tried to hit the back of her neck. The girl turned into a log, "Itachi!" Shisui called out, "I told you not to underestimate that girl, she's the Haruno heir!"

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily before he glared at his cousin, "Why is she here?" He said casually, "I don't think that they would allow a clan's heir to leave that easily. Did you kidnap her?" Shisui shook his head before crossing his arms, "No, of course not! She went with us on her own! She said that she's tired avoiding her fan boys!" He chuckled, "She made an oath that if _I_ keep her away from them, she would be your training partner!" He yelled.

He snorted, "Let's make a deal, Shisui. She would pound on me like any other fan girl after three minutes."

His cousin also snorted, "Alright, if I win--

"If she does, you will run around Konoha naked, shouting that you forgot something." Shisui cringed at the thought, "Err...Well, if she did not..."He thought for a moment, "Aha! You must bring that girl on a date!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but nodded anyway, "Deal."

The girl appeared from nowhere. She went in front of Itachi and held her hand as if to shake, "Ohayo, Umm...Itachi-san...am I right?" The Uchiha nodded and held her hand, shaking it. She smiled, "Shisui-nii-san told me that _you_ would keep me away from the boys following me," He glared at his cousin on top of the tree who flinched, "Arigato Gozaimasu."

_One minute. _

_Two minutes._

_Three minut--_

"Itachi-chan, it is lunch time!!" That was their mother's voice. Mikoto found her way to the training grounds, "Shisui's here as well? And..." She looked at the girl, who bowed respectfully from the waist, "My name is Haruno Sakura." Mikoto grinned, surprised by the girl's politeness, "If you're here as well, why don't you come join us to our lunch...and oh, you're the infamous Haruno heir everyone was talking about?"

"Umm...Yes..."She blushed, "I don't think that I should join you--

"It would be my pleasure having an heir inside my house," She smiled then turned around, "Come on, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, and Sakura-chan." She gestured for them to follow, "Itachi, accompany your girlfriend."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at his mother's remark while Sakura's emerald ones widened.

Shisui and Sasuke got off the tree and followed Mikoto. "Hey Itachi, nice girlfriend." Shisui winked at his cousin.

"Hn." He grunted irritably.

* * *

Mikoto set the plates in the coffee table, "Itachi and Sasuke's father isn't here yet, so make yourself at home." She smiled at Sakura who only nodded, "Arigato, Mikoto-sama."

"What's for today, Mom?" Sasuke looked at his mother, "Something special for our guest."

She slowly served the ramen, dango, Onigiri, Donburi, Congee, and Sushi. Sasuke's eyes widened, wiping the drool with the back of his hand. "Now, now, Sasuke. Don't be such in a hurry. Show some respect for our guest here." Sasuke's face scrunched up due to frustration before he glared at their guest with a huff.

Sakura saw the sneer and hung her head low, "I'm sorry if I'm such a nuisance..." Mikoto sighed, "You know Sasuke, I wouldn't cook this much if she wasn't here in the first place."

Sasuke snorted. "Alright, we can now eat!" Mikoto clapped her hands.

Sasuke and Shisui shouted 'Itadakimasu!', while Sakura said it casually, and Itachi just murmured it. Sakura picked up the wooden chopsticks and broke in into halves, as did Itachi. Shisui had a little hard time, and Sasuke broke it perfectly but _horizontally._

Mikoto sighed and went for another pair of chopsticks, a little later she was back and handed it to her son. "Sasuke, haven't I taught you how to break it?" Itachi asked, coldly. Sasuke shook his head, "I just can't get it perfectly, Nii-san!"

"I'll do it for you." Sakura asked while smiling, offering her hand. Sasuke momentarily thought for a moment before handing the item to her, and she broke it perfectly. "Here you go." Sasuke muttered a little 'thanks' under his breath.

Soon, all of them began to eat. "So tell me, Sakura-chan. What is the feeling of being an heir of a clan like you have?" Mikoto asked, feeling curious. Itachi was their heir and he acts completely opposite as her. Sakura gently set down the chopsticks, "My family is strict, I can only do minor things for myself." She sighed, "I'm not happy and I'm not sad either. Although, a lot of men follows me every time I walk or pass down the streets of Konoha."

Mikoto chuckled, "I see. So, what brings you here?"

"Shisui-nii-san, told me that Itachi-san would help keeping away from them," Itachi glared at Shisui when she said that. "It's alright to leave the clan for a while. They wouldn't really allow me to go out with someone, but Shisui-nii-san told them that he was an Uchiha and they immediately agreed. He saw me hiding on the streets."

Mikoto thought something before nodding, "Will it be alright if you stay here for a while?" Sakura looked up, "I don't think that--

Mikoto frowned, "Will it be alright?" Sakura sighed, "Yes but--

"Then you're going to stay here with us!" Mikoto clapped excitedly, "So, how long are you allowed to stay away?"

"About a week, maybe. They also told me that I should explore Konoha in my own first." She said politely, "Thank you for everything, Mikoto-sama."

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. And please don't call me Mikoto-sama, it makes me feel old." She stood up and began picking the empty dishes. "You may stay at Itachi-chan's place." Her own son glared at her, and she paid it little attention, "We don't have extra places so she will stay there." She commanded, "She can't go to Sasuke's of course, the bed is too small."

Itachi inwardly sighed, "Hai." He stood up and left, heading for the corridor. "He's telling you to follow him, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed before running towards the silent guy. Mikoto just smiled at the two, 'Looks like I'm going to be a grandmother early.' She giggled at the thought and continued her work.

* * *

Sakura bowed her head and held her fingers together. "Gomen...Itachi-san..." She whispered weakly, "...I didn't know that I will cause much trouble."

Itachi looked at the girl with the corner of his eyes, "Hn." He said before opening a door, "This is my room," He gestured for her to enter, "You are allowed to rest here until then." Sakura slowly lifted her head, her eyes scanning the area cautiously; there was a king size bed, the walls were painted black, there were windows, a balcony, shelves, and different other things. There is also a door placed against the wall, which she recognizes as a bathroom.

He walked towards the bed, sitting on it. "Looks like we would sleep together." He smirked, "Do you know how many wanted to be in your place right now?" Sakura tilted her head before shaking it, "I'm sorry...No."

He let his smirk grew larger, "How old are you?" She remained there standing, looking at him with straight-forwarded emerald eyes, "I'm 12." She paused for a second, contemplating. "How about you?"

He gestured for her to sit by his side, "13."

"Oh." She said, sitting on the bed as well, trying to make their gap larger as much as possible. They stayed silent for a while before Itachi surprisingly broke the silence, turning his head to look at her, "Why is your hair pink?"

Sakura twirled a strand around her finger, "I don't know. I was born naturally with this kind of hair."

Itachi didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again, "Do you like it?" Sakura vigorously turned her head, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like your hair color?" His expression was stoic. Sakura thought for a moment, "There is no use if I do not or do, I am born with this, and I can never change it." He unconsciously smirked at her answer; _this would get a lot more interesting._

He stood up, "It's still too early, I'll walk you around this village." Sakura retaliated, "...But there are a lot of men following me..."

Itachi snorted, "How come you didn't know this village anyway?" Sakura hung her head low, "I am born on the land of fire but I was transferred to the village of the Rain immediately after I was born, I don't really know why. I grew up and trained there. And now, I just wanted to see my real village that is why I came back."

"I see." He grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go." She just nodded.

* * *

Once they have left the Uchiha compound, people stared at them, murmuring things that they couldn't quite comprehend. Many boys glared at Itachi, while many girls glared at Sakura. The both of them paid little attention to this, still holding hands making sure she doesn't get lost. The streets were full of people, Sakura thought. Konoha was surely a busy country. She was looking around busily until Itachi made a full stop, and she was forced to stop as well.

"Oh...look girls...It's Itachi-kun!" Sakura stared at a woman with brown eyes and brown hair. She must be the leader of the group composing of those seven other girls. They were all wearing very provocative clothing and, in Sakura's own opinion, none of them look attractive. Just by looking their make-ups, it made her cringe.

The three other girls giggled seductively while the other five glared at her hard, "What the hell are you doing with that ugly bitch, Itachi-kun?" One of them said, making Sakura stiffen. Her grasp on his hand loosened, "Sorry ladies, Sakura-chan here is my girlfriend." He caught her falling hand and grabbed it tightly. The others turned irritated and sober while she blushed, "W-what--

"How could you!? That bitch has a very large forehead, can't you see!?" Sakura looked down, feeling dismayed. Itachi noticed this answered, "It's really true." He looked at her at the corner of his eye and gave her hand a light squeeze.

The girls scoffed, "You could just be using her to keep us away, don't you?" The leader retorted, "But she really is not your girlfriend!" The other girls agreed. Itachi sighed, "She really is, I'll give you proof." The girls only replied by an expectant look.

Itachi gently led his hand out of her grasp to hold her chin, making her look up to him while he put his other arm around her waist. She was about to retaliate what he was doing but he immediately sealed her mouth with his, closing his eyes and deepening the soft kiss. He smirked as he heard the annoying fan girls ran around the other direction.

He pulled back a few minutes later, "They're gone now". He held her hand once again, "Let's continue. I'm sure those girls wouldn't bother us anymore." She nodded while her cheeks were flustered, "H-Hai."

* * *

It was night fall when they went home.

"Oh, you just arrived at the right time, Itachi. Did you have a fun time with Sakura-chan?" Mikoto winked at her son. Itachi gave only a derisive snort.

Her mother chuckled, "Alright, sit here. Dinner's almost ready!" She went back to work. "Oh it's alright, Mikoto-san, we've already taken our dinner." Sakura smiled. Just then Shisui appeared, "You mean the two of you went on a date!" He exclaimed, not questioned.

"No." Itachi answered directly with a glare. Shisui waved his hand in front of himself, "There's no need to get angry over the truth." He grinned. "Well, good luck-- Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand before his cousin could finish and pulled her into the other direction, towards _their_ room.

"GOOD LUCK, ITACHI!!" He heard his perverted cousin yell. He inwardly sighed, why did he become his best friend anyway?

Once on their room, he let go of Sakura as he sat on the bed. "Thank you for accompanying me to the whole place, Itachi-san. I had a lot of fun today." She sat on the bed as well. "Hn. Are you going to sleep on that attire?"

She blushed, "I'm going to get some of my clothes for tomorrow...although...I can sleep in this attire just for this night." Itachi shook his head, "I'm just going to lend you some clothes." Her eyes widened, embarrassed, "No...I can...really."

Before she said that, Itachi had already thrown her articles of clothing. It was a black shirt and black pants just like he was wearing today, with a few minor differences. "T-Thank you..." He nodded and watched how she hurriedly ran towards the bathroom. He refused the urge to laugh.

After a few minutes of changing, she went out of the bathroom and blushed while Itachi examined her form. He smirked, "Looks good on you." Her eyes widened at the remark but nodded nonetheless. She saw Itachi lie on the bed with his arms above the back of his head. Sakura looked a little uncomfortable lying on the bed with a man, but immediately shook her head inwardly. She lied on to her side, scooting away from him as far as possible. The bed was soft, although her mind was too tired to even think of those things.

After a few minutes of trying, she found herself unable to sleep. "Are you still awake?" She heard a voice from her side, "Y-Yes..."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hn."

Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm sorry if I had bothered you so much."

He pulled her even closer.

"No..."

"...Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: This fic is not an officially Itasaku. There's a poll regarding the final pairing on my profile page. The story might end in either Itasaku, SasuSaku, ungh...err...Itasasu. T.T so please vote whatever you like. Thank you. **

**I will update after a week, which is when I get enough vigor and ideas to write. Hehe. Expect that it would be late because I still have to finish the other one.**

**Does Itachi act OOC? I don't know. To tell you myself, I had really been thinking it over; would Itachi act cold and bitter, or would I write him as the 13-year old Itachi like in the anime and manga who always smiles. (AND HE'S SO KAWAII!) Maybe, mixing the both would be a good choice...or is it?**

**Hmm...Shisui's personality was never described in the manga, so I just made him a funny and goofy person. **

**P.S. I almost bashed my head on the keyboard when I was reading this and had been emo for 2 days:**

**WARNING: A VERY BIG SPOILER**

Tobi talking to Sasuke: "You couldn't see through Itachi at all. You couldn't see through his illusion.

But Itachi...had killed his friend, his superiors, _**had killed his lover**_ and his father and his mother...The only one he couldn't kill...was his little brother...The man who cried tears of blood as he smothered his emotions and killed his brethren...Couldn't bring himself to kill you. Why do you think that is?"

Sasuke: "..."

Tobi: "Because for him, your life...weighed more than the village."

**I was really crying when I read this...EVERYTHING HE DID WAS FOR SASUKE AND KONOHA! AND WHAT THE FUCK!? HE HAD A LOVER!?**

* * *

**If you might want to leave a review, then this author would be very happy and would continue this story in the best she can.**

* * *


	2. Bound by Fate

* * *

Itachi smirked. This doesn't usually happen whenever he wakes up, in fact, if his cousin suddenly barge in to his room without knocking make him unconsciously drop his mask, making his scowl and frown visible. He bowed his head towards his chest, staring at a pink head snuggled within it. Her arms were around his waist, and their legs were tangled together while his chin was on the top of her head.

"Sakura-san." He stated tonelessly, trying to make the girl remove her tight clutches. The sun had already risen high signaling that his day had begun. "Hmmm...?" She muffled against his shirt. It seems that she doesn't realize the _dire _situation yet, "What is it...Do you need anything?"

She groaned, "I still need to sleep...Later." Itachi frowned slightly, followed by a light chuckle. He sat up, untangling their legs gently and sitting up; her face was still pressed against his chest, and her arms were still surrounding his waist. He leaned down a little before whispering, "It's time to get up," He heard her rhythmic breathings continue, "Sakura-san."

Sakura's eyes snapped open, "Hai! Hai!" She looked up and saw...black? Her eyes widened in realization before backing away, "Oh, I'm sorry!" Itachi stood up, "There is no need to apologize." He saw her nod. "Why did you wake up like that...?" He tilted his head, "It's like you have seen a monster."

Sakura's gaze went into the floor before she hung her head low, "I'll explain it to you...maybe later." She sighed before looking up, "Are you busy today, Itachi-san?" She said, twirling a strand of her unruly hair. He shook his head, "No. Why?"

She flustered, "Umm...Can you please, if I'm not bothering you...Can you please accompany me towards the Haruno compound?"

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"I need to get some clothes...I-I'll be staying here for a while right?"

"No," Itachi crossed his arms, "I meant that why do you still need some company. You probably know the way towards there." Sakura stood, her legs wobbled slightly before she felt herself crashing to the ground. At a flash, Itachi stood by her side helping her; much to his surprise, she pushed him away.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "What's wrong?" Sakura gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--I was just..."

"Can you please explain everything to me...?" Itachi stared at her, annoyed.

"I will...later."

* * *

"Oh, Itachi-chan, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed happily, "You're awake." Itachi nodded, while Sakura replied, "Ohayo, Mikoto-san." Mikoto smiled at the both of them, "Breakfast's almost ready." She hummed softly, "Where are you going today?" She asked, referring to the both of them.

"I will accompany her to the Haruno compound." He stared at Sakura, "She needs some company." Mikoto nodded. "Well here's your breakfast." She handed the plates to the both of them. "And take good care of her, Itachi-chan."

Itachi glared at his mother; how he hated being called like that.

* * *

They had been walking for half an hour.

Sakura inhaled the sweet smell of the morning winds, "Do you like it here, Sakura-san?" Sakura smiled and turned her head to the right, "I do, Itachi-san. In Amegakure, it always rains and...Everyone's mood is often angry, frustrated...and they said it's because of me and only me..." She mumbled the last part, trying to save some of her personal necessities.

"Why?" Itachi perfectly heard it. Sakura looked down before shaking her head, "I-I was...the cause of everything...they've always said that." Itachi looked at her, confused. "I don't know what cause I had done..." She turned her head away from him, while he grabbed her hand with his, holding it tightly. "Promise me that you'll explain it later."

She looked at him and nodded, "Looks like...we're here..." He nodded as well. Before they have even entered the gates, there were two masked shinobis that blocked their path, "State your business for being here."

Sakura glared at the both of them, "Let us pass." The two shinobis' eyes widened before they knelt at their heir, "Forgive us, Sakura-sama. We didn't know--

Sakura's glare turned into a sweet smile, "Don't worry, and please stand." The two blushed behind their mask before their heir and obeyed immediately, "Right!" The both opened the humongous temple-like gate leading to a dark corridor.

Itachi gazed at her, "Why are you so sad then, If were treated like this?" Her smile turned into a scowl, "I'll explain everything to you...later." Sakura held Itachi's hand tightly and gently pulled him into the dark corridors.

"You had been gone for a day." A woman hidden in the shadows said.

"H-Hai. I' m sorry--

"I told you to never say that word," The voice hissed, "There is no one worthy in this world to receive that kind of word from you." Silence and then, "Oh, who is this! I told you never to let dirty strangers enter this place! Where are the guards?" Sakura whispered, "Itachi-san...activate your sharingan." She gave his hand a tight squeeze, "Why?" "Just please, activate it." Itachi did so, and glared at the woman in the shadows. He saw the woman stiffen, "An...Uchiha?"

She appeared in the shadows, "Oh my, I'm sorry for my mistake, Uchiha-san." She had a black mask and a white kimono, her hair was also black, and she was incredibly thin, "My name is Haruno Satomi, Sakura's aunt." She chuckled darkly, "If you're here to court my child, then I am terribly sorry. You are just wasting your time."

Itachi glared at her. "Umm...Obaa-chan, I'm just here to get some of my clothes. I'm going to stay at their house for a while...Can I please do?" She stared at her aunt pleadingly, "Oh of course you may dear, but when are you going to go back?"

"Can I go back whenever I wanted to?"

"Hmm...Alright, just be sure to visit me." She chuckled darkly before she was gone. Sakura glared at the floor, "Come on Itachi. Let's go to my room." She pulled him again. Itachi looked at her, puzzled, 'Since when did she call me Itachi?'

* * *

"You have a rather...large room." Itachi shook his head from side to side; the room was almost as large...as their whole house. Sakura's frown never wavered, "Yes it was." She said while pilling up her clothes and sliding them it into a black back for all she cared, "Come on, I'm finished. Let's get the hell out of here." Itachi stared at her, bewildered, "What's wrong?" Her frowned deepened, "There is nothing wrong, now let's go." She stood up and walked towards the door carrying the bag. Itachi followed a little sooner, "I'll carry that for you."

She glared at him, "Don't underestimate me. I'm not weak to carry garbage out of a house." She spat deliriously. Itachi stopped for a second before following her, keeping distance.

* * *

Once on the street, Itachi noticed that the number men following them were increasing each second, "Sakura-san, I'll just take you back to the compound with a jutsu." Sakura stopped dead on her tracks, turning to face him, "Are you scared?" Itachi glared at her, "No."

"Sakura-chan!" The fan boys yelled in unison, "We love you!" Sakura sighed, "Please, leave me alone. I don't want to use force in keeping you away." They pretended not to hear it. Sakura stomped her foot angrily towards the ground. It left a crack. The guys sweat dropped before running towards the other direction, wailing ferociously. Once she knew that they were all gone, she continued walking towards the Uchiha compound. Itachi, losing all his patience, grabbed her arm harshly and turned her around, "What is wrong with you?"

She frowned before looking at her arm, "I'm so sorry...I'll just explain it to you later..." She turned around and hurriedly ran towards the compound. He watched her a little later before she tripped, and at a second, he was there, carrying her bridal style, 'She fainted.' Itachi looked at her more carefully, 'And she had been crying.'

'The compound is still far from here. I guess I should carry her towards _that_ place.' He put chakra onto his feet before he jumped into the rooftops carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Sakura squinted here eyes open, 'Itachi-san?' She sat up then shook her head to examine her surroundings. "Wow..." She could perfectly see the sun set here, while there is also a lake that shone brightly and the grass was too perfect. She saw Itachi beside her, leaning against a cherry blossom tree, sitting with his eyes closed. 'He must be sleeping...' She thought while caressing his cheek. 'What have I done?'

She stared at the ground before looking at him again. "Sakura-san...?" She saw his eyes open slightly. The sun had completely set and darkness had surrounded them both, "Umm...I'm so sorry...!" Itachi only stared at her before he took her hands and put it into his lap, "Can you please explain what really had happened?" He whispered softly. Sakura stared at the ground in response.

"My parents..." She whispered, "...died when I was born..." She stifled a sob. "...My mom died of giving birth to me...which caused my dad to kill himself."

She glared at the lake, "Obaa-chan said that they really loved each other. Mom and Dad were the best soldiers in our clan..." Itachi looked at her, confused. "...When a war ensued, they weren't there, Mom was giving birth to me on that day. And dad was there to help her. Many had died...And it's all because of me!" She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. "If the both of them were only there, the number of those who died probably decreased...It was my fault, if I hadn't been born...then..." She closed her eyes.

"I had been hated by everyone since then. Whenever I smile, I had been glared by those cold eyes. And when I cry, they tell me that I'm so weak..." She embraced Itachi, hard. "And then Obaa-chan came." Itachi embraced back, putting his arms around her frame. "She isn't really my aunt...but the most important thing is...She told me that she would make me strong." She pressed her face against his neck, "I agreed...She had trained me--that is true. But not so long after that...I realized that she was overexerting me. She often scolds me, whenever I take any breaks. Every time I did, she wouldn't let me eat for a day. I'd become their heir after they realized I am stronger than all of them...But still, Obaa-chan won't let me stop my training."

"Then, what happened?"

"Obaa-chan acts very different as you saw today; whenever any Uchiha go by at their temple, she would act very kind and hospitable...but the truth is, she's insane..." Itachi tilted his head a little, asking for her to continue, "Why she transferred me to Amegakure and why she act like that towards Uchihas still remain a mystery to me...But, she always tells me to never cry or get any unnecessary help from someone..." She wheezed. "If I do it...then..."

"What?"

Sakura stifled a sob, she didn't mind answering him. She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying, just like what her aunt had taught her. It bled. She continued sobbing, "She would show me how men die in the war because of me, my mother's pained face while she gave birth to me, and my dad...committing suicide. She didn't know how much it hurts..."

"How?"

"Through our bloodline." She activated it, and her eyes turned purple. She backed away a little to let Itachi see it, their noses touching. "It's a curse...not a gift." She freed herself and stood up while walking towards the lake. She stared at her reflection.

"Itachi-san...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you a while ago." Itachi walked up and embraced her from the front, "I understand."

"..."

"What's wrong? Again?" Itachi looked at her, her eyes were now returned to its original color, and tears were freely flowing. She whispered, "It's just that...you were the only one who cared for me like this..." She smiled sheepishly before encircling her arms around his neck and giving him a light peck on the lips, "Thank you."

He smirked before sealing her lips with his, hard. The both of them closed their eyes before giving in completely to the apologetic kiss.

Cursing the need of oxygen, he pulled back. "Let's go back, we don't like them to get worried." She nodded. "I'll just use some jutsu to transfer us quickly..." He let go of her as he did the necessary hand seals. Then after a poof of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

"...To your bedroom," she giggled, "Why of all the places...here--

Sakura shut herself as she felt him push her to the bed while he straddled her under him, "Itachi, we're still too young to do this-- She felt his mouth covering hers, "Who cares? You're mine anyway."

He pulled back with a chuckle, "I'm just kidding." He stood up and pulled her to him, "Let's go eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Her stomach suddenly grumbled while he laughed at her embarrassed face. He pulled her arm towards the dining area, "Oh, Itachi and Sakura-chan, you're here." Mikoto smiled at the two, "Well, sit here and I'll prepare you a dinner."

The two nodded while looking at each other carefully before sitting on the floor. Mikoto noticed this and said, "You know, the two of you shall wait for at least four to five years." Sakura looked at her with wide eyes and flustered cheeks, "I-It's not what you're thinking, Mikoto-san!" Mikoto chuckled, "Then why are the both of you looking at each other like that, hmmm? Is my son in love?"

Itachi glared at her mother, "No." Mikoto smiled, "That's strange...Itachi never used to answer me before." She hummed before setting the plates at the front of them, "Or am I talking to Itachi-in –love?" She teased. Itachi didn't respond.

After they ate and thanked Mikoto, they went to their room immediately. "Shisui-nii-san...isn't here?" Itachi smirked, lying on his bed, "Hn. Fortunately." She lied on the bed as well, "Good night, Itachi-san." Itachi stared at her, "Can't you just call me Itachi?" She nodded, "If that's what you wish..."

Her brows furrowed, "Don't I get any good night?" Itachi shook his head. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her head and captured her lips with his. She giggled, "I guess that's a good night then." She put her arms around his waist, "Before we sleep, Itachi. Can I ask you something?" Itachi nodded while she held her pinky finger, "Hn?" She smiled, "Promise me that we'll always be together."

Itachi interlaced his finger with hers.

"Yes. We will."

* * *

**A/N: It's much shorter than the other one, but more things had happened and more things are discussed (which proves why this is AU). Well that's alright, the next will be longer. :D **

**REVIEW!! (And please vote for the final paring on the profile page. Thank you.)**


	3. Silver Lining

**Heiress not heir. T.T**

* * *

Sakura blinked repeatedly before stifling a soft whimper and sitting up. She groggily rubbed her eyes before examining the whole room, _Itachi's _room, and finding an empty space beside her.

"Ah, you're awake."

She stood up before looking at the person, "Hai." She scratched her hair, "Where's Itachi, Shishui-san?" Shisui was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and face with a scowl, "He's training." He yawned and stretched his arms, "He even woke me up this early just to know how you're doing."

Sakura flustered, "Oh."

"Well, come on. He told me to tell you to meet him at the training grounds after you've woken up." He said.

Sakura picked up some clothes where she got from yesterday, "I'll be there in a minute." Shisui nodded and left her alone.

Sakura inwardly smiled before heading towards the bathroom. After looking at herself at the mirror, she stripped all of her clothes, showered, brushed her hair and changed into a sky blue colored kimono which had a white obi and a silver dragon surrounding the whole dress. She let her hair down before opening the door, inhaling nervously and stepping out of the room, walking towards the dining room where she saw Mikoto and Sasuke.

She greeted politely, "Good Morning."

Mikoto nodded while Sasuke replied, "Sakura-nee-chan, can you please accompany me to the training grounds?" He crossed his arms, "Brother told me that he will teach me how to do a shuriken technique." Sakura nodded before sitting beside Sasuke.

Mikoto looked at the both of them, "Are the both of you hungry? Breakfast's almost ready."

Sasuke nodded before placing his hands on the table, "Nee-chan." He called out, "Can you teach me a new technique? I'm sure Aniki would tell me next time but it will never happen in the end."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, "Maybe, your brother's just busy."

Sasuke's face turned into a scowl, "Hmph. He really is not!" He slammed the table, "He always treats me like I'm some kind of a nuisance!"

Before things could heat out, Mikoto put their breakfast in the table, "Here you go. Oh, and Sakura-chan, can you hand this to Itachi-chan? He didn't have any breakfast yet." She sighed before handing her a bento box. "...Hai."

"Sakura-nee-chan?"

She turned her head to the right, "What is it?"

Sasuke gazed at the floor, "What is the nature of your chakra...?"

"Hmmm...I have lightning, wind, fire, water, and earth, why do you ask?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really?" He exclaimed before hurrying with his breakfast, "Then let's hurry up and train, Nee-chan!"

Sakura chuckled, "Yes..."

* * *

Sakura held Sasuke's hand towards the training grounds and there, she saw Itachi, slightly panting, his back facing the both of them. She blinked, "...Itachi?" He turned and smiled, "Oh, you're here..." His smile vanished, "...And Sasuke as well?"

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. Sakura chuckled, "Why do you want to me to go here, Itachi? Mikoto-san told me that you haven't taken your breakfast yet." Itachi turned his sharingan on before walking towards them, slightly frustrated, "It's nothing." He glared at his little brother; _look what you've just ruined..._

Sasuke stiffened before hiding at his new sister's back. "Oh...If that's the case, then Sasuke-kun and I would train together. Here." She handed him the box and pulled Sasuke along with her, running towards into a wide corner of the place. He lazily turned off his bloodline; _...Sasuke. _He silently walked to the both of them and jumped towards a nearby tree planning to watch what they're going to do now...

* * *

Sakura pulled her hair in a high ponytail before speaking, "Okay...So where do you want to start, Sasuke-kun?"

Excitedly, Sasuke exclaimed, "Teach me a new jutsu, Nee-chan!"

Watching from the trees, Itachi sighed. If it was him, he won't bother doing so, but seeing that it was Sakura...

"Of course!" she thought for a moment, "Well, here's the easiest I know..." She did strings of seven hand seals, "Fūton: Kōryū no Jutsu."

Sasuke watched in amazement as the tree where his brother was sitting on broke into pieces. Itachi jumped in front of them before glaring at her. "What was that for?" She chuckled, "It's nothing..." She laughed again.

She repeated the hand seals before Sasuke and said, "I'll watch you from that tree, Sasuke-kun. Just call me if you need some help, okay?" She bended down and playfully ruffled his hair. Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

After that, she pulled the older Uchiha towards the tree a few meters from the training Sasuke and sat at a high branch, Itachi following behind. "So...What do you want to talk about, Itachi?" The Uchiha sat beside her.

Itachi glared at the air before whispering softly, "Father's coming tonight, Sakura. It may be best for you to stay at your home."

Sakura replied, confused, "W-Why? Do you want me to go home already...? If that's what you want, you should have told me directly." She frowned slightly, "You shouldn't have done any excuses."

Itachi inwardly sighed, "It's not like that, Sakura. Father is just...just..." Sakura leaned on the bark, "Just what?"

He placed his hand on her lap, "He wouldn't let you stay at the house...So I'm just telling you this, first. I don't want you..." Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm sure he wouldn't bad, Itachi. He's still your father and you're lucky to have him, so why don't you—

Itachi gritted his teeth, "And what do you understand? You didn't have any parents so you won't understand anything! Just stop...making useless advices Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, "W-What...?"

She led his hand out of her lap, "...I'm s-sorry if I don't, Itachi-san. I'm going now..." She hurriedly went down, "I-I'll see you later..."

Sasuke looked at her, both confused and excited, "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look I've done the— Sakura looked at him, "J-Just tell your Aniki to train you...I'm not going to see you for a few days, Sasuke-kun. Take care." Before Sasuke could reply, she ran towards the other direction.

Itachi went down as well; he glared when he saw his little brother walk towards him, "What?" He hissed.

Sasuke stiffened before frowning, "What did you do to her...Aniki...? Nee-chan's crying." Itachi's eyes widened, "What?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know..." Itachi activated his sharingan, "Just stay here, Sasuke." He hurriedly ran towards where Sakura had run into, "Don't follow me..." Sasuke nodded dumbly before making the necessary hand seals and stared at his brother who ran towards the deeper forest.

_Aniki..._

* * *

Itachi concentrated where he last felt her chakra, _why_ _would she go here...?_ The deeper forest had a lot of trees, bushes, and unnecessary stuffs that made his temper shorten.

"Sakura!" he yelled hopelessly.

When he continued to walk towards where he felt her chakra was. He stopped in the middle of a clearing where he saw her...and a very large tiger. He frowned, "Sakura...get out of there!" She turned before looking at him, "Itachi...san?"

The tiger roared angrily before walking towards the heiress **(A/N: T.T)** and opening her mouth showing off her razor-sharp teeth. "Sakura! What are you doing?" Itachi barked angrily. Sakura tilted her head, "Are you...worried about me...?" She sighed before patting the head of the tiger; it _purred_...

Itachi blinked, turning off his bloodline.

"Itachi-san, meet my friend, Neko-chan!" She grinned, "Why don't you introduce yourself to him?" She whispered referring to the tiger. It only gave a huff of annoyance before proudly walking towards him. Itachi stiffened when it began to smell him everywhere.

He inwardly sighed before the tiger walked away. "Sakura...what is that?" Sakura blinked, "She's my friend...Why? Is something the matter?"

Itachi shook his head, "Can I explain something to you...I'm sorry what I've done a while ago."

Sakura hung her head low, "Sure. Where do you want to talk about it?" She continued, "But Neko-chan's coming as well."

Itachi nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

"Hmm...This place?" She examined the area; it's where they had actually had their _first _kiss...

She put her arms in her back, "It looks more beautiful in the morning than in the night, don't you think so, Itachi-san?" Itachi sat, leaning against a tree, "Aa."

"Neko-chan...Why don't you go fishing in the lake? I'm sure you're hungry." She pointed towards the lake, "Itachi-san and I have some business to deal with." The tiger obeyed silently while she sat beside the Uchiha. She groaned before frowning, "...Why? It's not actually my fault that I lost my parents, did I? You said that yourself last night."

"Look Sakura, I'm really sorry." He looked down, "My father is just different from all the fathers. He wouldn't be that...kind."

"What? Is he strict, with never-ending expectations, and shows that he doesn't care at all?" She asked while Itachi nodded, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "My Uncle's like that. He was the last person being my real family...Unfortunately; he died a few years ago." She continued, "I've gotten used to him. At first, I thought he was just like my aunt, but, he was different. We became so close eventually..." Itachi nodded.

"I've begun to see the truth. Even he was very strict against me, he showed that he cared...it's just too inconspicuous." She stood up and whistled, "I think Neko-chan's done. Have you left Sasuke-kun alone?"

"Aa," He stood up as well and kissed her on the forehead, "Can you please stay for tonight?"

She nodded, "If that's what you wish..." She walked towards the lake, "Neko-chan! Are you done yet?" The tiger only gave a growl in affirmation. "Come on...I'll introduce you to Sasuke-kun."

The tiger walked towards her, "I'm sure he'll like you." She bended down and lovingly scratched his head, "Itachi! You haven't touched her yet...!"

"I'm allergic."

Sakura giggled, "But Neko-chan told me that she likes you! Come on!"

"No."

* * *

"Nee-chan...Nii-san...what is that?" Sasuke nervously pointed towards the large animal, "It's big..."

"Her name's Neko-chan, Sasuke-kun. Don't you want to touch her...or you're allergic as well just like your brother?" The tiger walked towards him, "N-nee-chan...It won't eat me...right?"

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hesitantly led his hand through the tiger's head; he gulped when he did not receive a response. "Nee-chan—

The tiger surprisingly tackled him to the ground and playfully licked his face. "H-Hey, s-stop! It tickles!"

"Neko-chan, don't you think it's time you should go home?" Sakura giggled while it only led Sasuke out of his cage. The tiger growled before it walked towards the other side of the training grounds, disappearing with each passing second.

Sasuke and Sakura waved a hand goodbye while Itachi just shrugged it off.

"By the way...Itachi," Sakura began, "You haven't taken your breakfast yet, remember?"

"Hn. It's already almost in the afternoon. I'm sure Okaa-san had already prepared something for us." He put his hands in his pockets, "We should go home."

Sakura nodded; however... "Let me show you what I had learned Nii-san!" Itachi was about to say something but Sasuke already did the hand seals, ""Fūton: Kōryū no Jutsu!"

The three of them watched closely as the nearest tree broke into halves. Itachi spoke immediately, "I thought that technique was supposed to turn something to pieces, not break it into halves." He criticized while he saw his otouto frown.

"It's a good job, Sasuke-kun. You'll perfectly learn that in a few days." Sakura patted Sasuke's head, "Just continue that."

He blushed, "Hai! And someday, I'll surpass my nii-san!" He balled his fists together, "Nee-chan should always stay with us, right brother?"

Itachi snorted.

* * *

When they went home, they were immediately greeted by Mikoto's smile. "Oh, you're here..." She turned her back and her smile faded.

"Sakura-chan." She called out.

"Hai." The three of them sat near the coffee table. "What is it?"

Mikoto inwardly sighed, "Well...you...know...Itachi and Sasuke's father would come today and—

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Itachi already told me." She put her hands on her lap, "I won't do anything bad...I just need to stay away from my clan for a while..."

Mikoto looked at her, "Are you sure about that?" She placed the food on the table.

"Hai."

Just then, a knock came by there front door.

Mikoto walked casually towards the door before opening it and saw her husband. "Oh, your home already? I thought you would be coming for tonight?" Fugaku only nodded as he stepped towards his house.

He was wearing his Jonin vest with the Uchiha sign on its left shoulder. When he looked up, he saw pink. "A guest eh...? I don't remember inviting anyone here." Itachi frowned before he was about to say something but Sakura immediately stood up.

She bowed politely, "My name is Haruno Sakura, Fugaku-sama." She stood at her full height, "It is your choice if you would like me to stay or not. After all, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san had just invited me in most unnecessarily."

Fugaku smirked before saying, "Haruno...eh?" He turned his head towards his son.

"I'm impressed by your choice of women, Itachi."

Mikoto sighed. _I didn't just expect that coming from you, Fugaku..._

She saw her husband sit at the other side of the table beside Itachi. Sakura looked at him, confused. "You may sit if you want, Sakura-san." She just nodded before doing as she was told.

Mikoto sat as well. "So, what brings you here, Sakura-san?" Fugaku asked while staring at her directly.

"Itachi-san and Sasuke-san just told me to stay here; however," She paused, "If you feel that I am a bother, you can tell me to go home...if you want."

He nodded. After that, nothing was said.

"Otou-san..." Itachi called silently.

"Otou-san! Can Sakura-nee-chan stay here?" Sasuke pouted, "Please...?"

He sighed before thinking it over and crossing his arms tiredly.

"Alright."

Sasuke yelled victoriously, "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short again...I'm still emo...**

**After crying over for chapter 401, chapter 402 had been released suddenly...And darn, it was annoyingly...emotional.**

**Review...and please vote...on my...profile...page...**

**(Faints from Itachi's hotness)**

**P.S. Neko means cat.**


	4. A Nocturnal Reverie

**Hi guys! I haven't been updating for a while 'cause of the usual reason—damned writer's block! Anyway, something would be different about the next following chapters. It would be halved into 2 parts so I could make it longer. If you're confused or something like that, don't hesitate to criticize, flame, comment, or suggest anything. **

* * *

The next few weeks were made up of missions for Itachi. Since his father was strictly forcing him to do more at ANBU, he had no choice as do as he was being told, not that he actually wanted to...

He continuously hopped towards tree to tree, shrugging his loud-mouthed teammates talking about a senseless with a silent 'hn'. He would finish this dumb mission fast...although, after he did, his father would rant about him, needing to get more training, practice, do more better at ANBU...blah, blah, blah...

"_I've begun to see the truth. Even he was very strict against me, he showed that he cared...it's just too inconspicuous."_

He inwardly sighed; his plan would take more time than he expected. It's not really because that he needed to prepare making sure his plan would succeed flawlessly and things would work against his own will...it was far more than that.

He frowned.

_Looks like..._

_...Killing the clan would take more time than I thought it would be._

You're really a weakness.

And I will get rid of you.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Mikoto as the both of them finish washing the dishes. Mikoto did not actually want her to do anything for them, saying that it's unnecessary, but Sakura had always insisted in a form of a pleading smile. The family had grown quite used to her being here; making herself a maid (much to Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi's surprise) and letting herself indulge herself in needless form of work that did not attract much necessity. How for an heiress like her make such activities, working on it solemnly and actively, without any expectance of gratitude in return.

She was a great help, in fact. Mikoto had conserved a large of time for herself and her own family; even sometimes, she did not work for a whole day or so, obviously making all the work weigh down on the heiress' shoulders—although, not even once she did ever hear a single complaint.

Sakura sat down on the bed where she slept alone every day for a month now, completely drained. She blinked several times before breathing deeply. Mikoto was here as well, looking at her, a little concerned.

"What is it, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto replied, now completely concerned, "Are you sure that you are not overexerting yourself, Sakura?"

It was a few seconds before she replied, "I'm not." She waved her hand in front to emphasize, "You don't need to worry about me, Mikoto-san." She smiled sadly.

"When is Itachi going to come back?"

Mikoto thought for a while before grinning, "Well, I was told that he was going to return tonight." Her grin widened, "So why don't we took a little time together, hmmm? I'm sure Itachi would love to see you dressed-up when he returns. And the two of you would share a cup of coffee and hold hands and...

Sakura refused to let herself to hear the mother's continuous bickering that would prove simply impossible. Life isn't a fairytale that would always end in a happily-ever-after. It was impossibly more than that. She began to see underneath the underneath, within Itachi's smile was a world of overflowing grief, and she did not allow herself to believe that she alone, a non family member, realizes that. Perhaps it was because they were truly the same. But she knew there are consequences for this that the clan should ought to know immediately—

It was Mikoto clearing her throat that woke her up from her reverie. "So what do you say, Sakura-chan? Do you want to buy some new clothes? It's the perfect time 'cause Sasuke's not here." She said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling slightly, "I do think that you need some for the next days you're going to stay here. Come on!" She grabbed her wrist before the girl could even reply.

_What a hopeless romantic..._

Sakura chuckled at her own thoughts; maybe, wasting this opportunity is not really a good idea, after all...

* * *

As the both of them walked towards the streets, she found herself being stared lustfully by other guys. She had been accustomed to it ever since she was on Amegakure, but that does not mean that she liked it a single bit. Perhaps if she was any other girl, they would probably stare back, but fortunately, in her own opinion, she was not any other girl. She was not considered to be an heiress for no reason, after all.

The two of them stopped in their tracks as a group of men-looking-thugs surrounded the both of them. They were looking very pleased.

"Hey lady, want to share a drink at that bar?" a man, about twice her height said. He had a dark brown hair and black eyes. She saw him grin sadistically when he did not receive a response from her.

Sakura looked to her side, seeing Mikoto's reaction. It was normal as ever, of course. She wasn't the wife of the Uchiha's leader for nothing. She examined all of them; probably reaching the sheer number of fifteen.

"No. If you'll excuse us." She bowed politely even she knew that this kinds of cowards doesn't deserve such thing from an heiress in the least. She frowned when all of them chuckled darkly. "A feisty one, eh?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please leave if you don't want to get hurt."

The man laughed more without a care in the world, "How could such a little girl like you," He pointed directly, "beat the greatest thugs in this village?"

She turned her head to the right, "Mikoto-san. Please stay back as possible." Mikoto only nodded worriedly, "Can you take all of them, Sakura-chan? Are you sure you don't need my help?"

She blinked before raising her head to see the man in the eyes, "It's alright, Mikoto-san. They wouldn't put much of a fight anyway."

She saw the man sneered angrily, and she paid it little attention. Shrugging it off, she did the necessary hand seals.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."

* * *

Sakura's lips twitched into a smile as she saw her genjutsu work beautifully; it sent all of them running towards the other direction, wailing for their dear life like completely lost children. Although it was only a simple D-rank jutsu, she doesn't really use it as much as it had a devastating effect. It was a genjutsu that let your opponent see the worst of worst of all things, and she had experienced that from time to time—not in any sorts of jutsu or anything the like.

"Wow...Sakura-chan. They were all running away." Mikoto clapped happily, eyes wide.

Sakura looked at the ground, "...yeah." Mikoto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded before grinning, "Hai. We should get going now."

Mikoto looked at her, fazed, "Alright..."

* * *

They had bought 4 pieces of Kimono; the 3 of them were in Sakura's choice while the last one was Mikoto's. Mikoto bought it all, which Sakura immediately refused to. But in the end, the Uchiha bought it when Sakura finally gave up. The first one was colored white with a light blue obi and a few flowery designs; the second one was colored in a dark blue with a black obi with had full of complicated designs; the third one was yellow and had a green obi with maple leaves scattered in it; and the last one was plain black with a red obi.

The both of them sighed; it took all their day to finish their little shopping.

The sun was now setting as they went home. "So, what are you going to wear for tonight?" Mikoto asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

Mikoto grinned, "You know...when Itachi-chan comes back...I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again. Let's see...had been a gone for at least a month because of a mission, correct?"

Sakura bowed her head low, trying to hide the blush using her bangs, "...what if he thinks...I'm not that...pretty?"

Before they knew it, they had been already in front of their house. Mikoto looked at Sakura, her brows furrowed. She held the both of her shoulders making her look up. "Sakura-chan." She said sternly, "If you weren't that pretty, then why would those boys a while ago giving you perverted and lustful looks even in front of you? And not only that, there are a lot of men who are obviously interested in you, just like what happened a while ago, right? Itachi-chan let you stay with him, why do you think so? He would usually shoo any girls away at first sight, because they kept on bugging him. But he didn't do that to you. He thinks you're different! And also, you had been staying with us here for a month, and I myself realized that you're incredibly smart, strong, and very beautiful. So why do you doubt yourself as 'I'm not that pretty?'!?"

"U-ummm..." She couldn't answer, the question was...quite rhetorical...

Mikoto took a deep breath, "Come on Sakura-chan, It would be a few minutes 'till he gets back. I'll dress you up!" She pushed the girl towards her room and closed the door shut.

* * *

Itachi had returned from the mission, slightly frustrated. Things didn't go completely went on the right track. It was because of those stupid team mates of his that blocked his way. If he was allowed to be alone, the mission would be completely successful. He inwardly sighed, the first thing he should do is take a shower then sleep, then wake up and train. His following mission would begin in a few days, and he was dead tired already.

_I really need to perish this pathetic clan..._He thought as he entered his house. He mumbled an 'I'm home' before finding no such thing as a person in the kitchen. Usually, his mother was there cooking for him, concerned if he was alright as if she did care, and greeted him happily. He was a bit surprised when he saw totally no one.

"WOW!!"

That was definitely Sasuke, there's no mistaking it.

And it was coming from his bedroom. He sighed secretly, it may be that Sakura was teaching him another jutsu and unfortunately, the venue was all of the places, was his bedroom. He started to walk towards it and began examining his family's house; _the house that would soon bathe in his parent's blood..._

It had been a month and he did not found any single object that had been moved and replaced. Maybe the people did...

_Sakura._

He really wasn't sure if he was going to kill her as well; she had no link towards anything regarding the Uchiha's and she did nothing wrong. Frankly, they just met in coincidence...and maybe, he could also spare her as his little brother...But—

If he did have the sympathy to spare her, which means even if he did, in his own bare hands, single-handedly killed his own clan, and still show emotions such as sympathy and pity towards a single person, would show that he was still weak in a very small aspect.

Even it was very little, he would not let such things as weakness inside him. His brother had been an exception; he had other plans for him.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Sasuke ran up to him, panting. He looked down, "What is it?"

Sasuke grabbed his aniki's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. The first thing he saw was his father, looking as amused when he had entered ANBU, with his arms crossed and a smirk in his lips. He was eyeing an object cautiously before heading towards the door, brushing past him, mumbling something and leaving completely.

His eyes widened momentarily before he looked at his little brother. He was as well eyeing the direction where his father looked into and he looked completely baffled...

What could be this thing that even his cold, ruthless father been amused to?

He looked up and there he saw... his mother, grinning wickedly at him and Sakura...his eyes widened. "I-It's been a long time...hasn't it, I-Itachi-_k_-_kun_?" He glanced at his mother who frowned desperately, mumbling that she did it in the wrong way.

"So what do you think...I-Itachi...kun?" She straightened and looked at him in the eye, "Do...I...do...I...look good?"

_Mother...What have you done...?_

He inwardly sighed. Being a genius and a prodigy, he, almost hesitantly, regained his composure, "Yes."

She was wearing a black kimono with a red obi and her hair was fastened into a formal bun including a light make-up which made her drastically...pretty...

His mother was definitely behind this...she was the only one who knew his favorite colors of all the people in the world.

"YES!?" he heard his little brother sneered angrily, "YES!? Is that ALL!? Look at her...any man would start jumping on her right now!"

Itachi glared, "Where DID you learn that word?" Sasuke glared at him as well, "I learned that from Shisui-san! And don't change the subject!" He crossed his arms angrily.

Itachi made a low growl in the back of his throat. This conversation is useless, and if they only realize, he was dead-tired. He turned his gaze to his mother, "Yes, alright. All of you please leave already, I've seen what I've seen and I'm tired." He stated icily.

"And we are not getting a single 'thank you' then? You know we've prepared for your homecoming all day." His mother frowned.

Itachi titled his head, "Hn. Leave."

His mother grabbed his younger son's hand with a frustrated growl before leaving completely, slamming the door shut behind her.

Itachi sighed before looking at Sakura with a glare, "What now?"

"...why are you so...why did you...what are you..." She hung her head low before turning her back to him. He removed his ANBU vest and went to the cabinet to change, "What?"

"I understand that you're tired, but there's no way that you should treat us like that especially Mikoto-san! I don't understand you at all, why don't you even show that you care for them at least a bit!? Do you really love your parents?!"

She activated her bloodline and glared at him.

He glared back, he didn't care if she was crying or not, "And what do you know!? Do you even know how much I've suffered!?" He activated his sharingan, "I've just met you and you don't have the right in judging me! Stop prying into my life! You are nothing to me...I will kill this damned clan and I will kill you with it—" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. _Great...his plan was now perfectly ruined._

"...What did you say...?"

"Sakura, I—

"...You would kill your own family for your own sake...?"

"It's not that like—

"Then...you...Uchiha Itachi...were far worse than my aunt herself..." Her face was hidden by her bangs, "...Then, this goodbye then...I hope we never meet again Itachi..."

She raised her head, "You are such a monster, I hate you..." She continued, "If we ever see each other again someday...I would not hesitate in killing you. Just remember that nothing had transpired between the both of us."

Before he could even reply, she had already disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom.

His other plan had worked...he had successfully ridden of another distraction...but why did it hurt so much? This was not part of his plan.

He brushed those thoughts away as he stared at where she was a while ago. He closed his eyes and sighed silently. He opened them yet again.

It was Mangekyou.

There was no going back.

He would kill his clan once and for all.

And it would happen tomorrow night.

* * *

**Gahhh...My mind was overflowing with a writer's block!**

**As you all noticed, there's been a little change in my writing style...T.T I don't think it was bad, I don't think it was good either. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it! It would be sincerely appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez, people.**

**And the flamer goes all sorry for her mistake after what she pulled. I thank you all for encouraging me to write despite that remarkable stupidity. As for her, it make take a long time to forgive you OR not at all. Your flame is really pointing to my confidence as an author and writing style. I DID flame you, but it was more like criticizing which was very different compared with what you did, and do you think it's funny?**

**So, what do you think my dearest readers? Forgive her or not?**

* * *

_**Part 1: Stained Red**_

* * *

"Nee-chan..."

Emerald eyes flashed before blinking several times, "Hmm...?"

Sasuke made a worried sound on his lips before looking at his last family directly as if pleading, "You've been crying...again." He ran up and embraced the older girl before sitting beside her, "...I would kill him, I promise you. So please don't cry."

Sakura tipped her head to the right, "I'm not crying, Sasuke-kun." She sniffed silently, "...And I don't want you to be like your brother."

The Uchiha stared at her, unbelieving. She was lying, there was no denying that. She was the only woman who showed that she cares, not including those nifty fan girls that only liked him because of his ruggedly good looks and brains, and that loud mouthed Naruto and annoying fan girl Izumi, who of all the people on the ninja world, were his teammates therefore composing team seven with the perverted Hatake Kakashi as their sensei whose hobby is to read a certain book every day.

It had been four years since the massacre, establishing Sasuke's goal— to kill his brother, and resurrect the clan. He would loved to see that man lying in his own pool of blood, his eyes fading with each every passing second, and with his last breath, he will regret with what he did.

He was now at the age of twelve, just a year to go before he completely graduate at the academy with the highest grades ever since...second to his older brother.

Sakura currently had been at seventeen, still completely vague about the massacre and Itachi's betrayal. Her fan boys had drastically increased their number which they kept annoying the hell out of the both of them.

She had been on in the ANBU four years ago, and had completely abandoned her clan...killing the leader secretly— her aunt.

Sasuke had watched and helped, but...as she explained what her reason is, it seems that it was the correct thing that she should do, whether it was right or wrong against anyone else.

His brother had never been seen since then, the last thing he heard was that he had joined an organization called 'Akatsuki' for some reason...Power again? He didn't doubt that.

Uchiha Sasuke would kill Uchiha Itachi—

"Don't." He heard a soft whisper on his left.

He looked at her nee-chan. "Don't Sasuke-kun...don't hate him like what he said, don't follow his steps. If you thirst for revenge, it will soon consume you. We will defeat him together without turning ourselves of what he did."

She continued, "There must be a reason...why he did kill everyone."

Sasuke nearly scoffed, "Yeah right. It was power, I'm sure. He was obsessed with it."

"Then...why was a part of you resenting?" Sakura befuddled, "Even though he killed all of those that are important to him...he couldn't kill you." She smiled weakly, "...You're special to him Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save anyone...I never thought he would really do it. But when I arrived, I saw you, the only one alive but unconscious." She continued.

The boy's brows furrowed, "Special is overrating, Sakura-nee-chan. Perhaps he's planning to do something to my sharingan." He concluded tonelessly, "That's why he told me to hate him and get stronger...so that when I activate the mangekyou, he would take it and transplant them as his...It was all for obtaining power on the end."

She stayed silent for a while, "...Why would he do it? What is Mangekyou anyway?"

Sasuke locked gaze with her, "He told me on that night to go to a certain place." He explained, "Wherein the Sharingan's real secret is kept. Mangekyou is a special form of Sharingan that only a few can activate under certain circumstances."

He paused, "You will need to kill your closest or best friend."

Sakura blinked, "...Then that means?"

Sasuke nodded, "Aa. He did. He killed Shisui-san." He hissed, "With that, he had obtained those eyes. It was very powerful...but..."

"...Shisui..." Sakura froze, "...But what?"

"Not only would it bring complete blindness after fifteen years of use..." He crossed his arms and glared at the air, "and in turn for the power that it had given..."

"...It would shorten the user's life span with an incurable disease."

Silence.

"F-For how long...?"

"When the user gets completely blind, he would die." He closed his eyes, "Knowing him, Itachi could at least live for five years, at best."

Sasuke activated his bloodline, "The only thing to prevent it is to acquire another mangekyou...which he thought I would have."

"No..."

"It's true, Nee-chan."

"Sasuke-kun..." She shook her head, "Do you think it was...really just for power?"

He did not respond.

"...But I know that...he did love the both of us, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at her for a split second, "That's completely impossible."

"So...When did you first activate your sharingan...?"

"...In a mission." He lied through gritted teeth.

Sakura sighed, "You are lying."

"No...! I wasn't—

"...You are lying, Sasuke-kun. I thought that you have trusted me completely, but why are you lying to me now?" She frowned slightly, "Are you afraid to say the truth?"

Sasuke shook his head before sighing, "Alright...I just really thought that I was seeing things..." He paused, "I activated it on that night."

"Then?"

"I tried to catch him...but I failed." He gritted his teeth, "but before I was completely knocked out...I saw Itachi..."

He took a deep breath before staring at the ground, "H-He was...crying..."

Sakura's eyes widened,"...B-But why?"

"I don't know..."

Sakura decided to end up this conversation especially seeing the younger boy fidgeting with each word he says and... _Itachi cried?_

She looked at the Uchiha before pulling him to her and kissing him onto his cheek, "There was something more to this...and we'll know it someday..."

She smiled, "I promise."

The Uchiha nodded, "I know we will, Nee-chan."

* * *

"Saaaaaassssssuke-kkkkkkkun!"

Sasuke brows furrowed, "Here they go again...Can we please go faster, Nee-chan?" He jumped towards a roof, "I can't wait for our next training!"

Sakura smirked, looking up, "Well, just make sure that you are going to win this time."

Sasuke huffed, "Kakashi taught me a new technique, you don't know it...I can use it to my advantage, and eventually I would win."

"Well, then Uchiha Sasuke, I'm challenging you right now...which of us would get to the training grounds first?"

Sasuke focused chakra on his feet,

"And it would be me..."

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Huff.

Damn it, I lost again.

She always wins, I never did.

She was too strong, unlike me. Our gap was too huge.

Just like me and _him._

Perhaps she can defeat Itachi...and I wouldn't even stand a chance.

I had always been top in the academy, ranking the highest in all the children studying there, but I've never been noticed by father. Itachi and Sakura-nee-chan were the only ones who ever did. And I _despised _it. I had always been weak compared to the both of them.

I've also noticed...Sakura-nee-chan became distant after what had happened. I knew that deep inside her heart was full of misery, hate, fear, anguish...I realized it when I saw her kill her own aunt; she just doesn't show it to me or she didn't really want me to know it. She always smiles at me...but it had all been a fake.

Aniki was like her.

They can be classified like twins...distant, cold...they just keep on hiding their real emotions.

I understand, no, I refuse to understand that— Itachi had killed all of them because of overflowing hate, not power. I've seen father overexerting him like he didn't give a damn for brother's physical and emotional condition, just because for the sake of the clan...And sometimes...no...seldom...I'm beginning to understand why Itachi did that...and I...I...did love him after all...

But—

Why did he spare me? Am I really that special?

Did he love me after all?

If he ever did, am I glad...?

His reason...

His reason for killing them...

I can't find anything except that he wanted power and to test his capabilities just like what he said to me on that night.

But sometimes, I still wonder if he had not chose to kill the clan...

He and I would grow up happily, with Sakura-nee-chan of course.

He would join the police force, and father...

My mind and heart doesn't want to accept it: Would father treat me like the way he did to Itachi?

Would he want me to get stronger and stronger with no emotions at all just like a complete puppet...?

No...I shook those thoughts away.

Itachi wanted to get power. He killed our clan to test his capabilities. He never had loved me. He would get my sharingan and kill me afterwards.

I would kill him and avenge my clan, and that's final.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sasuke-kun...I don't even know what you think of your brother...I don't even understand what Itachi's plans are either...

In that time...what was he thinking...?

Frankly, I had thought, it was inevitable in that time, that we started to fall for each other.

I just couldn't accept it...If Itachi hadn't killed them...maybe, just maybe, we can live together...happily.

But my assumptions were completely wrong. Itachi doesn't love— he can't love anyone.

I killed my aunt, true, but I did it for a cause unlike him...she was a bastard, planning to take over Konoha through me.

Itachi had killed each and every one of them, mercilessly. He had completely smothered his emotions as he never thought of holding back...

But, still—

I've seen Itachi smile a true smile. I've heard him laugh...he had been happy despite all of the tiring missions.

Uchiha Itachi...

What are you really planning?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A blue chakra emerged from Sasuke's hand as it sounded like chirping of thousand birds before he lunged towards Sakura with incredible speed, _I'll show her what I can do!_

"Sasuke-kun, attack me as if I'm an enemy." She said, "And don't go get over confident about yourself."

"Che." He activated his sharingan, "I'll show you what a true heir of the Sharingan can do!"

_Kakashi-san had been teaching him chidori at a young age...? I better speak to him later about this..._ She thought while mulling how extremely unwise that man had been.

He glared at her unmoving form before, with his speed, practically teleported towards her back, _Move, dammit...She's still underestimating me..._

"Don't blame me if you die!"

Sakura slowly turned around and watched the incoming jutsu approach her, aiming straight for her chest. Sure, that would technique could kill her, but—

Crack.

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he watched the blue blow dissipate which each passing second, his wrist held tight in Sakura's hand.

She stared at him, a bit disappointed. "I told you not to get too confident about yourself," She frowned, "What if Itachi was the one in here? What would you do?"

"Itachi. Itachi. Itachi!" He spat, "Why was it always him, Nee-chan?! Would you just get over him and focus on our own lives. The Itachi you knew was dead!"

She blinked, "I'm telling you that what you would do if Itachi is here, not me? You think you're strong enough to defeat him, but you are wrong. I'm just reminding you to stop getting too full of yourself, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke grunted before staring at the ground, "I'm sorry...I just don't want you to think of me as a child and underestimating me for that reason."

The older girl released her grip before kneeling at the boy's height, "You would need to train more...and then, the both of us would defeat him." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his lean frame, putting her chin on his shoulder, "Alright?"

She felt him nod frantically, "I just...want to get stronger to protect you, nee-chan...I don't want to lose you. You're the last..."

She moved her head before kissing him on the forehead, "I really love you, Sasuke-kun..."

He blushed, looking away, "...Un!"

* * *

**_--_Akatsuki headquarters_--_**

_Four, five, six...or eight?_

"Seven."

Uchiha Itachi narrowed his eyes at the blue fingers placed few inches from his pale face. His eyesight did not get any better over these last years and yet, he did not even get to see his otouto once ever since he had killed his clan, therefore, his plan was not going on track according to what he had sought.

He fought back a grunt as he heard the shark-nin exasperatedly sighed, retracting his fingers away from his face.

"It's four, Itachi-san." Kisame stated.

"..."

"You really should grab a medic before you go completely blind."

"...Perhaps so."

Kisame grabbed his Samehada which was leaning against a wall, leaving his over-silent team mate sitting on the couch, and standing up leaving behind the Uchiha in complete silence.

"Where are you going?"

_Well, that was unexpected from the Uchiha Itachi_. "I'm going to get a drink. Why? Wanna come to?"

"..."

Kisame sighed before turning around, "What...? You're awfully quiet, something wrong?" He shouldered the gigantic sword.

Three rules regarding about Uchiha Itachi that he had kept in mind in the four years they had been together as partners at Akatsuki:

One. If you piss him off too much, he would kill you. Brutally.

Two. Never, ever disobey his orders.

Three. If being too or overly quiet, needs something.

"..."

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, "What do you need?"

"..."

"Aww, come on. You need something, don't you?"

Itachi nodded curtly.

"What is it?"

"...Konoha."

The mist-nin rolled his eyes, "You miss Konoha...?"

Itachi glared at him as if saying: _You are over exaggerating_.

"Fine. Fine. Off to Konoha then. I'll ask permission from leader first. Then after that we can go, okay?" Kisame held the door knob.

"_Kisame." _

The mist-nin shakily turned the object, ready to run for his dear life.

"Don't treat me like a child."

He grinned, turning his head to the right. "Well you are younger than me."

The Uchiha rose from his seat, sharingan illuminating dangerously.

"Ha ha...better go. See you..." He opened the door and ran through it.

Itachi stared at the ground.

_Four...it had been a long time._

* * *

**_Part 2: A chance meeting_**

* * *

"Nostalgic, isn't it?"

"...Aa."

Kisame stared at him, bewildered. He shouldered Samehada, shrugging the thought away, "What is it that you wanted here anyway?"

"Find something that amuses you. Make sure that you don't get caught."

Kisame refused the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine..." He sighed, "Ja ne, Itachi-san." And then, he was gone.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...you can go home now, I'll just go somewhere to bathe..." She smiled as she saw the younger boy blush.

"...Okay..."

Sakura leaned a little, kissing him on the forehead. "Take care okay?"

"There's nothing dangerous out here, except those annoying fan girls." He stated.

Sakura chuckled before walking away, "I'll see you later."

* * *

_They've separated..._

_Their chakra still had been different in sizes. And here I thought you've changed Sasuke._

Itachi sighed, _Sasuke or Sakura?_

He stopped vacillating and decided to head for the bigger one.

* * *

_This place..._Sakura put her hands on the zipper on her shirt... _Is where he had..._

She removed her forehead protector, setting it beside a tree. _I_ _haven't been here for a while..._

Whistling slightly, a large tiger appeared amidst the large amount of trees.

"It's been a while, Neko!" She embraced the said tiger, "You hadn't change a bit...!"

It only purred in response.

She giggled, "I just want you to secure my clothes...err...from you know whom..." She straightened, "I'm just going to bathe in that lake."

The tiger practically nodded.

"Well then..." She removed her black pants, followed by her black, fishnet shirt. Looking around, making sure that Neko was the only one was there, and finding no one else, she stripped her undergarments and dipped her foot on the lake.

Fidgeting slightly from the cold, she completely submerged on the water, finding it quite relaxing against her sweaty skin.

_Itachi...where could you probably be?_

* * *

_This place..._

Itachi jumped towards a tree, masking his chakra with great proficiency.

_The chakra is located here...Where could she be—_

He froze immediately at the sight, Sakura was...beautifully naked...and unfortunately for him, she was submerged on the lake with her back turned away and her waist long hair was covering the places he could only see. He blinked before looking away, giving some privacy to her over provocative disposition.

He sighed slightly as he heard a few unnecessary sounds on a bush located near the lake. _So...they still haven't been gone?_

He stared at two men, whose jaws were wide open and noses where blooded. In seconds, he grabbed a kunai and silently slit their throat, making them fall dead on the ground with a small thud. He blinked before peeking shortly where she should have been, and realized it was just an empty space.

He cursed silently before he found himself trapped in a genjutsu. _As I expected, Sakura..._

Taking a slow breath, he effortlessly dispelled the jutsu, reflecting it back into her, but it was dispelled immediately.

"Techniques that level won't work on me."

He heard a soft sigh towards his back, and a kunai placed against his neck, "...Hmm..."

"It's been a long time...Sakura-san..."

"The Itachi I know was dead." She retaliated immediately.

He closed his eyes, noting the cold voice he had just heard "...Do you hate me then?"

Sakura was almost taken aback by the sudden question, but decided not to linger on it, "...Why?"

He gripped the blade and retracted it away from his neck. "Why what?"

"Why did you kill them?"

Itachi turned around, and on another unfortunate event, she was fully clothed, "What do you think?"

She took a step back, "You seek power, correct? You've always been like that."

"No..."

"What?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"Figures."

He inwardly sighed,"Sakura-san...How is Sasuke doing?"

She blinked, was he actually concerned? "He was...none of your concern."

Itachi took a step further as she stepped back, "He was _my_ concern, Sakura-san." The grass crunched under his feet, "Now please tell me."

Sakura cursed as she felt the bark of a tree hit her back, "Fine...He became entirely covered in hate and thirst for power to kill you. Tell me, Itachi-san. Are you happy with what your brother has become?"

"Did he get stronger?" He questioned, dodging the subject.

"...No...He was still weak...not enough to scratch you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

He smirked, "How have _you_ been?"

"I...why are you being so concerned anyway?" She frowned, backing away from his as possible.

"I told you, both of you _are my_ concern." He pinned her against the tree, having no room for her to escape.

"You've joined an organization." She stated.

"I did."

She stayed silent for a while, "Are you really that obsessed with power that you've even kill the most that you cherished for?"

"What do I most cherish for, Sakura-san?"

"Your family."

"...No."

"Itachi-san!!" Okay...that was his partner's voice.

"Are you going to kill me...?"

"..."

He leaned in to her ear, "Let this be a hint, Sakura-san..."

"I am a tool."

Slowly brushing her bangs away, he stared at her expression. "You've been...improving."

She flustered slightly as she knew what he meant before saying softly, "...Sasuke-kun and I would kill you...soon. Expect that."

"Do you hate me...?"

"I—

Before she could even reply, he was already gone.

She breathlessly gasped for air at what just happened.

_Itachi...what do you mean?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Spoiler: So this story would follow what Itachi's plan is in the manga. Sakura was just inserted...8D. Hey, THIS IS ITASAKU, PEOPLE!! **

**And Sasuke would have been less cold because Sakura was there and yeah...quite diverging from the main story line because of her and coming up with a few forks that was fictional and made by me. **

**Also, I tried to make Itachi's personality identical on what the manga had him...he goes saying, 'did you get a little taller?' and became completely overprotective for his little brother XD, I hope that you don't find him OOC, though.**

**See you!**

**P.S. Forgive or not forgive?**

**-RA13-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: -.-'**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Part 1_

_Oazukarishimasu_

* * *

Sakura shuffled her eyes open, squinting it as the large amount of sunlight went through her window. Yawning groggily and stretching her arms, she lazily paddled her feet as her toes touched the floor, before it settled there, flat.

Momentarily fixing her bed and glancing at the clock, she smiled softly as her memory returned to the younger boy who was sleeping into the next room.

It had been a month since _his _and her short reunion on the forest ensued, and it did not occur to her to tell the younger Uchiha what had happened; after all, who knows might what his reaction might be...? Impossibly that it would bring any beneficiary advantages, she decided to keep her mouth shut and keep it as long as it takes.

Striding with lazy steps, she found her way into the corridor and into the boy's front door. Raising her right hand until it reached her face, she knocked on the door.

"Sasuke-kun, Wake up."

No response.

She sighed, but nonetheless repeated her actions ago earlier, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Still no response.

Figuring that words could do nothing, she let her other hand encircle the knob. Turning it slightly as it creaked, she let her eye peak towards the room, and towards his bed. Her eyes widened slightly before she opened the door fully, finding a small note placed on top of his bed instead of him.

"Sasu...ke.." She almost laughed as how hopeless and pathetic that small whisper was. Her small smile a while ago turned into a worried frown as she picked the small piece of paper and raised it on eye level until she can fully understand the words.

_Sakura-nee-chan,_

_As you may read this, you might already been worrying about me. No, don't do that._

_I woke up early this day, because... I thought that we should at least spend some time together, and I concluded that the perfect day would be...today._

_Meet me at Ichiraku at nine. I'll be there._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

She ran her fingers on her hair as she breathed a sigh of relief, placing the small note on one of her pockets. Turning slightly to see the clock, she smiled. She had one hour left. _Sufficient enough... _She mulled, getting back towards her own room.

Getting all the things ready, her worries and fears felt as it was washed slightly.

_Who knew...Sasuke was so sweet?_

But she was just wrong.

* * *

"_...No...He was still weak...not enough to scratch you."_

Her angered voice rang through his head for the past month as if there was a radio inside his head. He couldn't...why was Itachi there...? Why didn't Sakura fight him, nor let alone defend herself from him?

What was she doing?

He shook his head mentally before glaring at his fan-girling team mate who was clinging to his arm and grinning from ear to ear. "Wanna go out Sasuke-kun...? I mean, it." She purred his name, seductively, "...I'll treat you from anywhere you want, whether it was Ichiraku, that dango shop...where do you want?"

"...Hn."

"Or do you want to go to my house later?" She battled her eyelashes, "My parents would surely like to see my boyfriend anytime!" She squealed, giving of a small giggle as she clung to his arm tighter.

Sasuke's glare did not waver before it settled completely on the girl, as it turned crimson. "...Izumi."

"Hai?" She giggled more, expecting a quick 'yes'.

"Leave me alone." His tone had changed into a colder and more dangerous one, before simply prying her off of him and walking casually away.

Unfortunately, the girl did not just know when to stop, "Sa-Sasuke-kun, w-wait!"

A sound of kunai being drawn drifted in the air as the single tomoe of Sharingan flashed. Izumi instinctively led a hand towards a cheek, sniffling a soft sob as she felt a warm liquid drip from her cheek towards her chin.

"Sa..Suke..Kun...?"

Crimson eyes narrowed as it flashed dangerously, "I told you. Leave me alone."

The girl froze before crying pathetically as she ran away, wailing ferociously. Sasuke sighed, resuming his straight forward walk towards Ichiraku.

"What a big waste of time..." He whispered, mostly to himself. His eyes returned to its onyx color as his gaze shifted towards the ground, flashing as he remembered the Chunnin exams.

Oro...Orochimaru was his name, he was sure of it. That man bit him on the neck and gave him a strange tattoo, which lasted damned hurtful for a few days.

**-Half a month ago-**

_My neck pounded as it stung like it was being burnt. It was like my flesh was being eaten away slowly, and no one was there to support me. Izumi had been standing away, looking at me as if I was some kind of a ghost. She just froze there, pale as a sheep. How pathetic._

_I grabbed a trunk of a tree, leaning for support as the reddening tattoo stung my skin harder with each every second. If Sakura-nee-san was there...she could probably remove this agony...But she wasn't here._

_She shouldn't be here. I'm on my own._

_At least, I should be independent for a time._

_But I can't hold on any longer...My breathing hitched as I felt the pain robbing my every breath. I felt pieces of splintered wood against my fingers as I squeezed it tight. I was so sure that this would be the end..._

_I haven't even killed the man I swore to kill...Damn it._

_I winced pathetically as my half-lidded eyes stared into the yellow object hanging from an oak tree, pinned by a kunai. The sun had completely set and I can still see the neon color dangling like a cloth hanged to dry._

_It was that Naruto-dobe...who protected me. How could he even...How? How could he defeat that man, while I cannot?! I...I...I'm so damn weak._

_My eyes momentarily shifted to Izumi. She fainted. If I was the given the chance, I would kill her first of all the people I know._

_My vision started to blur as it closed completely and I felt the pain subside...The end, huh? Was it this...? But, Sakura-nee-chan..._

...

...

...

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

...

...

...

_I had heard that voice before...Heaven was it?_

_The feeling was still the same as in living, with the exception of feeling pain pressed against everywhere in my body. I heard someone recite my name all over again, and the only thing I could reply with was a small whimper._

"_Sasuke-kun..." That voice._

_After a few seconds of building the puzzles together, I tried to lift a single finger...I haven't found anything this hard to do something like this in my life...except restraining my patience to kill that dobe. In time, I could finally move my hand as I opened my eyes slightly, after proceeding to breathe a single deep breath as if submerged in water for a long time. _

"_You're awake!" _

_I tried to sit up as I heard a feminine voice recite my name all over and over again, getting louder by every yell . I hastily blocked my view by an arm as the light coming from a large, wooden window serried the whole of my vision. When my eyes had adjusted completely after a few seconds, the first thing I saw was a single daisy placed inside a simple, glass vase. _

_My eyes squinted as my head snapped back in realization, coming face-to-face with her. Her face was scrunched up with intense worry, and I could almost see tears in her clouded emerald eyes threatening to fall, which I doubt she would allow._

_I saw her pale lips turn in to a wry smile as a single tear found her way falling into her cheek, as all of them followed and she broke down, wrapping her arms around me as she sniffled violently. My eyes stung— I never wanted to see her like this...so fragile, so weak...and I cursed as the only thing, which had always marred her like this, was only me and him._

_I closed my eyes as I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from crying as well, returning her comforting embrace, and nothing was heard inside the room except her soft sobs._

_My heart ached...If I only hadn't been this weak, none of this would ever have happened._

_She let go of me as her sobbing ceased, but as I turn my head, this time, more clearly, I could see her face._

_Her eyes had bags under it, and her eyes had been rimmed red from excessive crying._

_I gritted my teeth as I asked shakily, "...Nee-chan...?"_

"_...Sasuke-kun. Did you know how much you had gotten me worried?"_

_I had barely heard the question in between soft tone and muffled voice._

"_...I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame, I couldn't look at her. I was so drowned in shame...I still needed her help, after all._

"_No," I could feel her shake, "...there's nothing to apologize for Sasuke-kun."_

_As I stared up at her, my brows furrowed. "The chuunin exams...I failed, right? And what about my teammates...? They have been hurt because of me! If I hadn't been so weak on the end...If I hadn't been so powerless...You wouldn't be worrying about me...If...If...I...Itachi wouldn't be able to kill them! I...I..." As I continued to berate myself, I hadn't realized, in that time, that I had been crying._

_My tears hadn't stopped, I can't stop it...another weakness, I told myself._

"_Don't blame yourself for something which had not been your fault entirely." I heard her chide reproachfully, "...Crying would the best way to help you solve it if you find yourself being alone."_

_She had been grinning, "Crying _is_ a strength, Sasuke-kun."_

_I tilted my head as I found the courage to look at her, my eyes continued to spill tears as I looked up at her in complete confusion. "Your team mates are alright, ANBU had found them with my help." She sighed, "Chuunin exams had been cancelled due to a demand that a certain nin had secretly found his way inside, I've been told that...He's in search for something."_

"_And..." she continued, "...You're not the only one who suffers at their loss."_

_I nodded as she pressed her thin lips against my forehead, "I won't be protected next time...You would never worried about me, I would be strong!" I vowed, "I would always protect you, nee-chan."_

"_Hai!"_

* * *

_In that time, I did the lie of my life._

_How the hell would I become strong?_

_I swore, this time, that that would be the promise I could ever keep, and, I had decided, that it was the only thing I could ever thank her. I would do anything to achieve it— even it meant selling my whole soul and body to the devil._

_And I found something that I could possibly start with, the nin she had mentioned. Orochimaru..._

* * *

"_If you want power...come to me."_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

The younger boy's head snapped back as he heard the oh-so-familiar voice, call his name. He responded, voice still warm with surprise, "...Nee-chan?"

Sakura's ministrations were correct; the boy was indeed in his own world, his primary reason why he did not respond as she had called his name for the fourteenth time already. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I am." Sasuke finally murmured.

Sakura's gaze went to something rather contemplative, before shrugging it off mentally and reaching to ruffle the younger boy's raven hair—a gesture of comfort that she had developed over the years on their mutual relationship.

"Ichiraku..." She motioned, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ye-yes, what about it?" Sasuke replied throatily.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she straightened, her crimson yukata swaying slightly, "The venue you told me...are you sure you're alright?"

She continued, "We're here."

Onyx eyes widened in realization, "O-oh yeah, come on, Sakura, I'll treat you."

Sakura followed suit at the boy who entered the store a second later, aware by the name he had just addressed her for the first time they had ever met.

* * *

"The boy would come to us soon," A slithery chuckle, "And he would be my next vessel."

A certain oto-nin push his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "That would be compromising, Orochimaru-sama."

The reddish light coming from a small fire flickered against the whole room, the wax coming from the candle decreasing with each every second.

"If I can't have the brother, then I'll have the younger one," Orochimaru rose from his seat, eyes silted perfectly.

"The sharingan would still be mine in the end..."

* * *

_Chapter 6: Part 2:_

_Shibumi_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi had just have to been perverted.

His name, the Copy-ninja, had been heard throughout every village there is in the shinobi world, known for having the infamous Uchiha clan's doujutsu without being one, the sharingan. Having to kill his best friend, he had gained its ultimate form, called the mangekyou— which can transfer any objected into another dimension whenever he had wanted.

For a price, of course.

His eyes were deteriorating painfully slow, and he had yet to rationalize it to its youngest successor, Uchiha Sasuke.

He sighed slightly, his gloved hand reached for his pocket, and there, he could feel his ever-been-loved hobby. Grabbing it as he lifted it up, he flipped the pages as his masked cheek turned bright red while he hummed quietly.

"DAMN IT, KAKASHI!" Tsunade roared, "WERE YOU LISTENING!?"

Kakashi took a single peek above the white pages towards the hokage, then back to the book once again. "Hai. Hai."

Tsunade sighed, "Well, go on. Report."

"Uchiha Itachi had been sighted near the border of the land of fire," He stated firmly, "Haruno Sakura had a confrontation with him, luckily Itachi had not took any chances of hurting her." He paused as he passed through a nice part on the book, "...And I had Sasuke with me."

The blonde hokage gestured for him to continue. "I had to restrain him from lunging at his brother...it was really hard." He sighed, "I had to knock him off at the end."

"I see." Tsunade affirmed, "Where was the last time you had seen him?"

"We had to leave earlier. His partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, had been sighted across from us. He might have sensed our chakra at the close distance, And..." His jaw tightened, "That was the last time I had seen them."

Tsunade folded her fingers as her lips turned into a wry line, "What are you doing in there anyway?"

Kakashi froze as he rubbed the back of his neck, "...Ahehe...Well, you see...Sakura-san was...bathing and yeah...and I was training Sasuke...Ahahahaha..."

Veins popped out of the Hokage's forehead, "Just get out of here, you pervert!"

Kakashi nodded hastily as he practically ran towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"...Aa."

Sakura throatily sighed, "What seems to be the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's fist closed against the chop sticks as he gritted his teeth, "What seems to be the matter, Nee-chan?" he echoed rashly, "...Why did you lie?!"

Emerald eyes widened in confusion, "...Wh-What—

"Stop that...!" He hissed, slamming the table with the both of his hands, "Why did you not tell me...! It's been a month, you know! Am I too weak for you not to tell that Itachi had been on this village?!"

The both of them were being stared by villagers, and the Uchiha did not give a single damn about it.

"...Sasuke-kun...I..."

The younger boy's jaw tightened, "...Did you not trust me?"

Sakura shook her head silently, paid their bill, and then grabbed the younger boy's arm, leading him outside.

"What now?"

"...Let's go home. We should to about this there, not here." Bangs covered her face.

"You know, Sakura, if you're being too shy about this...let them here it. There's nothing to be hidden anyway," The younger boy retaliated, pulling his arm back, "Now, tell me the—

"Let's go home, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hang his head low in complete silence as her tears dripped towards her chin. "You just don't know...how much it hurts to see the both of you residing in a deathly conflict," She sniffled as she shook her head, grabbing the boys arm shakily, "...to see you drown in complete hatred as you swore with every minute that you thirst to gain power and strength to kill someone you once had loved..."

Her fingers stretched in to a seal as the both of them disappeared into smoke, "...you just don't know how much."

* * *

At the living room at Sakura's apartment, they had arrived. For a minute they were silent, before the young Uchiha broke the unbearable silence.

"...Explain."

Sakura's rimmed red eyes narrowed as she shook, her head bent as she embraced herself, "Itachi...d-did came here...And I met him..."

"H-He just asked me...how the both of us had been..." Her teeth clenched, "...Most L-likely, a part o-of his plans for y-you..."

The Uchiha gave a small sound of an apology before wrapping his arms around her, "...Why didn't you fight back...?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

"..." She sobbed even more, removing his arms around her as she rushed towards her room, locking it as she slammed it shut. Sasuke could just stare.

He clenched his jaw tight—the simplicity of it was simply eloquent...He knew that it was inevitable in that time, that Itachi and her had created a bond that was hard to break...and she had still cared for his brother...even a single bit.

Her kind heart and emotions just had been also on the way; conscience had still been on the part of that bond that kept it still alive. In the end, he had to be the one to do it alone...because she couldn't do it herself after all.

Every promise in killing him together was nothing more but a white lie—partly true, partly false. She would, of course, train him to become stronger without driving himself into hatred, but...still she couldn't use her own strength to hurt that man...

It was just him, alone.

Tonight, four people Orochimaru sent would be coming to Konoha, ready to ask him whether he had finally decided.

To leave Konoha or not.

At first, he knew, that they knew that they would have to force the hell out of him whether he had to willingly come or not. Of course, it had been a hundred percent no, but after all the events that had just ensued...

Would he just leave the bond that he had created with his so-called sister? Just leave and turn sides against with her...?

His head ached as well as his heart, none of the choices were upbringing...and he could not just decide this with all of himself...he needed his nee-chan. He always had did, whenever decisions had to come, she had always been on his side. And then, and then...he would just leave her for _him_...?

If he was to go back after he had accomplished his lifelong goal, would she still accept him for choosing hatred over love?

This was just too much...too much...

He prodded himself with a soft sigh, sandaled foot proceeding towards his own room. As soon as he reached it, the first thing he knew was to bury his face unto his pillow. The bed groaned as it supported extra weight, and then he closed his eyes.

It still wasn't the time to sleep yet—it was just sun set.

He had always admired the view placed against his large window, his bed beside the wall it was placed. Here he can see the birds chirping freely, and the mountain where faces of the past and present Konoha hokages had been sculptured into.

After the sun set was the time he had always hated.

The moon had always reminded of him of the time when his older brother killed his clan, and he had always turned his head away from the torture. It was so hard to accept...that it had to been natural...however barely had halfway to have reason for existence.

As soon as he had closed his eyes, his senses drifted off to her. This was the first time in the four years that they were living with each other that he had not been greeted by a 'good night' ,and , it felt that something was missing.

His eyes clenched shut as it stung, tears threatening to fall. The only times he had ever remembered crying was the massacre, and that little conversation between him and Sakura after she had found him after the chuunin exams.

This would be the last time.

His eyes clouded as warm liquid drip through his cheek and unto the pillows. He just watched as his tears spilled and darkened the naturally white color of the sheet, his face remained straight.

"_Crying is a strength, Sasuke-kun."_

His head snapped back, as if he had heard her voice clear as if it really had been there. But, it soon disappeared when he once acknowledged it.

"...You were crying?"

She really was here...?

His pupils moved into the corner of his eyes, as he stared at the door...she really was here.

She was wearing nothing but a mesh top and black shorts, her foot was bare. Her eyes were red, and her hair was spilled unruly against her shoulders and nearly into her waist.

He nearly stiffened as she began to walk towards him, and then stopped when she was a foot away. "...Sasuke-kun, I..."

"I'm sorry."

His eyes remained glued into her face. "...I came here to tell you what really had happened between of me...and Ita—him."

She walked wobbly as she sat on the edge of the bed, "...I just couldn't tell you...because...I was afraid that you would have hated him more."

He held regret in his eyes as he replied softly, "...Hn...Mostly likely...That bastar—

As he remembered what she had just said, he decided not to continue.

"Itachi...and I had just had a small conversation...the reason why I did not fought back...was...was..." Her gaze lingered on the orange sun, "...I can't do it after all, Sasuke-kun...I couldn't hurt him...My conscience is still there, hoping that someday," She closed her eyes, "He would say that his reason for killing them was not only because of power, alone."

Sasuke bent his head, mulling. "I understand."

His head snapped back as he felt another body heat pressed against him, "I still care for him, Sasuke-kun," she admitted, "...and I hope that you won't hate me for it."

In a silent response, he nodded, "I won't."

She smiled as she settled her body against the bed, stifling a soft yawn, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a small chuckle, responding almost too excitedly, "Of course."

She pulled his head so that it was resting against her chest, wrapping his legs with her own, her chin on top of his head. Sasuke had been facing the window, and for the first time, he had seen it for just a minute, and had appreciated its bright light.

"...Don't go anywhere away from me, alright?"

Sasuke almost gaped at shock, but soon dispersed it as soon once he had thought of it, he would keep this moment as a treasure, a treasure that would have always had to be kept, "...I'll always be with you..."

She chuckled as she closed her eyes, readying for a good night's sleep.

He felt her even breathing as she relaxed and followed suit, closing his eyes for a deep slumber.

The morning would bring something new, he urged himself, even if it would have to bring something horrible, he would accept it...As long as he was with her.

He smiled. "And..."

He looked up, yawning slightly.

"...Good night."

* * *

**A/N: -.- **

**SasuSaku, isn't it? No, no, it's wholly itasaku...Of course there still wouldn't be fluffs, I'm just in the 6****th**** chapter, you know! Ehem, anyway...Itasaku fluffs would be soon, I just don't want to rush it just like that...something I had always been doing, just like their past.**

**And I've gotten reviews saying that I've been rushing...well, to put it that way, I've wanted to focus mainly on the future (ex. Sakura 17, Sasuke 12, etc.) not on the past. The past story line was just short, mainly 3 chapters...and I've skipped a whole month of them -.- **

**So sorry...**

**So, 4000 words, OMG, this was the far most the longest chapter I had written. Meh, I didn't quite update for a long time and it's just natural...**

**Itachi would be in the next chapter, don't worry. Man, I can't really stand his hotness. Still no Itasaku fluffs, I think. Bad news.**

**Orochi-kun would play a big part, sorry for the haters and yay for the lovers.**

**Alright, I think that's too much for me...I'll see you next time.**

**P.S. I'm not good at shadow forging T.T**


End file.
